Gelo e Fogo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após terem lutado contra uma bruxa, Soul e Maka adquirem novas habilidades. Soul maneja o fogo, e Maka, o gelo. Ambos estão, agora, com companheiros distintos, e, depois de um tempo, eles se lembram dos antigos sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater, bem como seus personagens, pertence a Atsushi Okubo; posto esta fic apenas por diversão e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Hielo y Fuego", de Pisciis. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**GELO E FOGO**

\- Soul, cuidado ! - gritou a artesã, enquanto esquivava-se de um poderoso raio púrpura que ia em direção a ela e à sua arma.

\- Que droga, Maka ! - gritou ele, enquanto corria até a artesã, transformando-se, no caminho, em uma foice.

Imediatamente após ter o seu companheiro em mãos, Maka deu um salto bastante acentuado, e acertou um forte golpe no peito da bruxa.

\- M-maldita garota ! - gritou a bruxa, furiosa, enquanto recitava um feitiço, e um grande círculo vermelho de energia formou-se sobre a sua cabeça, em seguida um raio vermelho saiu com uma força descomunal até onde Maka se encontrava.

Dadas as circunstâncias, ela utilizou Soul como escudo, começando a girá-lo à sua frente, e depois que o ataque terminou, ela ficou em posição de ataque e em seguida lançou-se sobre a bruxa, que jazia, recuperando o fôlego. Em um rápido movimento, e em um descuido de Maka, a bruxa fez outro círculo de energia, mas, desta vez, branco, e incrustou-o com uma força demoníaca no abdômen da jovem artesã, que, no momento de recebê-lo, fechou um dos olhos, e, com uma força que representava a sua dor naquele momento, gritou:

\- CAÇADOR DE DEMÔNIOS ! - após o grito, ela viu como a cabeça da bruxa saía desprendida de seu corpo e perdia-se em algum ponto do chão, para depois ser acompanhada pelo corpo da artesã, que caiu como um saco de batatas no pasto. Respirava entrecortadamente, ao mesmo tempo que, com sua mão esquerda, ela segurava o seu abdômen, e, com a mão direita, segurava o corpo de sua foice, a qual foi substituída por uma mão.

\- Maka, resista, você não pode morrer aqui - falava, preocupado, um Soul de, agora, 22 anos.

\- Ha... você acha que sou tão fraca assim... Soul ? - disse ela, a duras penas, ela apertava a mão que lhe era estendida para depois tossir e cuspir uma grande bola de sangue, que, apesar de ser enorme, era negra.

Ao ver aquela imagem, Soul sentiu-se culpado, pois sempre esquecia os efeitos que o Sangue Negro causava em sua artesã, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi limpar o fio de sangue que havia ficado no lábio e no queixo da jovem.

\- Eu sinto muito - ele sussurrou.

\- E você... por que está se desculpando ? - perguntou, sem fôlego, Maka, que agora tinha 21 anos e que enfim havia desenvolvido o corpo que sempre desejara, desde quando era mais nova.

\- Porque eu não protegi você como devia - ele suspirou.

\- Calma, eu estou bem, agora... apenas me leve... para casa - disse ela, para logo depois esconder aquelas duas jóias que tinha por olhos.

* * *

_**No mesmo dia, algumas horas mais tarde**_

\- Nygus-sensei, me diga, como está Soul ? - perguntou uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos, naquele momento, azuis, que não aparentava ter mais do que 21 anos.

\- Ele está estável, Chrona, não se preocupe - respondeu Nygus à jovem que perguntava pelo seu namorado.

\- E quanto a Maka ? - perguntou outro jovem, este de cabelos negros e olhos dourados que não devia ter mais do que 21 ou 22 anos.

\- Ela está bem, o golpe que a bruxa acertou nela não foi grande coisa, tente acalmar-se um pouco, Kid - disse Nygus, sabendo que o que ela dizia não correspondia totalmente à verdade.

\- Eu não podia morrer por causa de uma luta tão infantil com uma bruxa, isso não seria nada _cool_ \- disse Soul que acordara há poucos instantes.

\- Convencido - disse Maka, suavemente, enquanto abria os olhos e olhava para o seu companheiro com um sorriso um pouco cansado.

\- Mas você gosta de mim assim, admita - ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, para evitar a culpa que sentia naquele momento.

Devido ao fato de que ambos aparentavam estar ocupados demais dizendo, um ao outro, coisas que qualquer outra pessoa tomaria como duplo sentido, os outros dois acompanhantes limparam a garganta para chamarem a atenção de seus respectivos parceiros, ao que Maka e Soul sorriram, envergonhados, pois, honestamente, haviam se esquecido de que Kid e Chrona estavam ali.

\- Olá, querida - cumprimentou com uma voz suave e amorosa o jovem que formava um casal com Maka. Ele inclinou-se um pouco e depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios dela.

\- Olá, Kid - ela sorriu, mas percebia-se em seu olhar o cansaço, e podia-se ver neles a sombra da dor, obviamente aquele jovem não percebeu aquele olhar, mas Soul, seu velho amigo de infância, que a conhecia mais do que ninguém, sabia que ela encontrava-se cansada, com dores e um pouco deprimida, pois quase sempre ela ficava assim depois de uma missão tão longa quanto tinha sido aquela, mas era mais por excessiva fadiga.

\- Você me deu um grande susto - disse a jovem de cabelos rosados.

\- Me desculpe, Chrona - disse ele, com o seu olhar cansado, o qual era normal, salvo o fato de que, para ela, aquele olhar dizia permanentemente "Estou cansado e estou aborrecido"; mas Maka sabia que aquele olhar, ao menos naquele momento, significava culpa.

\- _Ne_, Soul - falou Maka, chamando a atenção de Soul e despertando os ciúmes de Chrona, que a olhava com a expressão de "Não fale com o meu namorado".

\- Sim ? - ele respondeu, do modo como sempre o fazia, quando sua amiga o chamava.

\- Não se culpe, nada nesta missão foi culpa sua, e se for necessário que haja um culpado, nós dividiremos isso, porque é assim que tem de ser, nós somos uma equipe, por isso pare de se atormentar, está bem ? - disse ela, com aquela voz que havia se tornado mais doce e madura, ao passo que seu olhar, antes inocente, agora demonstrava sabedoria, porque, apesar de ser muito jovem, havia vivido muitas coisas, às quais lembrava-se perfeitamente.

Soul sorriu com aquele sorriso sarcástico. Sorriso que sua nova namorada realmente odiava, pois dizia-lhe que tirava toda a classe que ele tinha. Mas, para Maka, aquele sorriso era infinitamente reconfortante.

\- Sim, sim - ele respondeu, enquanto deixava-se cair totalmente por sobre o colchão.

\- Dói, não é mesmo ? - perguntou Maka, sufocando um grito de dor.

\- Mais do que você imagina - respondeu Soul, enquanto pequenas gotas de suor começavam a cair por sua testa.

Ambos suspiraram, enquanto Soul corava violentamente e Maka empalidecia de um modo tão extremo que as veias em seu corpo começavam a ficar incrivelmente visíveis.

_\- Vocês se importariam de sair daqui ? AGORA !_ \- disseram ambos em uníssono, sobressaltando aos seus respectivos companheiros.

Diante de tão categórico pedido, Nygus reagiu e segurou ambos os visitantes pelos braços, pondo-os para fora da enfermaria, enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, pegava o seu celular e procurava rapidamente pelo número do telefone de Stein.

Minutos mais tarde, Stein chegou ao local e observou, com uma expressão de terror em seu rosto, como ambos retorciam-se e gritavam de dor, a plenos pulmões. Mexiam-se furiosamente, e embora Nygus tentasse acalmá-los, não conseguia nada.

Soul começou a ter convulsões, ao passo que sua pele, agora mais clara do que quando criança, ficava avermelhada de tal maneira que parecia que ele tinha sido atirado dentro de um balde de tinta vermelha.

Maka, por outro lado, havia empalidecido a tal ponto que uma folha de papel parecia negra ao lado dela, seus olhos, sempre verdes, mudaram para um azul polar, enquanto que da sua boca saía vapor.

Diante daquela cena, rapidamente Stein chamou mais médicos, e, depois de várias horas lutando contra ambos, conseguiram acalmá-los e estabilizá-los.

Quando terminaram, já estava perto das três da manhã.

* * *

_**No dia seguinte**_

\- Olá - falou uma voz que era quase um sussurro, enquanto uma cabeça aparecia à porta - Parece que eles ainda não acordaram.

\- Isso é normal, Tsubaki-chan, depois de tudo pelo qual eles passaram - falou outra voz, bastante conhecida da jovem.

\- Você tem razão, Black Star - ela sorriu docemente enquanto caminhava, sem fazer barulho, até a cama de Maka, que estava próxima a Soul.

\- Tsubaki ? - foi só o que disse aquela voz tão cansada, dolorida e rouca.

\- Olá, Maka-chan. Como você está se sentindo ? - ela perguntou gentilmente, enquanto ajudava-a a sentar-se, pois percebeu que era isso o que ela queria fazer.

\- Estou melhor - ela quis caçoar, mas não conseguiu, pois começou a tossir, fracamente, mas a cada espasmo de seu peito, um pouco de sangue (o qual já era vermelho novamente) saía de dentro de si.

\- Maka-chan - sussurrou, ela realmente não gostava de ver sua amiga daquele modo.

\- _Ne_, Soul, acorde, homem - falou Black Star, como que por milagre, gentilmente.

\- Olá, Black Star... - ele sussurrou, com dores - Olá... Tsubaki - ele suspirou, pois naquele momento, falar, ou até mesmo respirar, tornara-se uma tarefa muito complexa.

\- Não consigo - disse Maka, entregando os pontos, para em seguida enfiar-se na cama novamente, e cair profundamente adormecida; poucos segundos depois, Soul acompanhou-a.

\- Eles realmente estão muito feridos - disse Tsubaki, que deixou um buquê de flores na mesa de cabeceira de Soul e alguns chocolates na de Maka, brevemente eles voltariam a visitá-los.

* * *

_**Uma semana depois**_

Via-se um Soul e uma Maka bastante felizes da vida, eles já haviam se recuperado daquela batalha, e haviam sido bem tratados. Seus rostos, agora amadurecidos, demonstravam felicidade, enquanto eles esticavam-se.

\- Fico feliz em saber que vocês já estão bem - disse Stein, que vinha entrando na enfermaria.

\- Eu também fico feliz por nós dois estarmos bem - disse Maka, enquanto sorria para o seu ex-professor.

\- A verdade é que eu me sinto mais aliviado por ter ficado livre daquele enorme problema - disse Soul, enquanto se aproximava da amiga e a abraçava pelas costas, enquanto lhe dava um beijo no rosto.

Para todos os presentes, aquela imagem era condizente com mais um casal apaixonado, mas para os protagonistas, não era mais do que uma simples demonstração de afeto.

\- Aham, de qualquer modo, Shinigami-sama está chamando vocês - disse Stein, ajeitando os seus óculos.

\- _Hai_ ! - disse Maka, pelos dois.

* * *

_**Death Room**_

\- Olá ! Olá para ambos ! Há muito tempo que eu não os via, vocês realmente cresceram - disse Shinigami-sama.

\- Sim, fazia muito tempo que eu não o via, Shinigami-sama - disse Maka, educadamente, enquanto fazia uma rápida e cortês reverência.

\- Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais estúpido você se torna, Shinigami - respondeu Soul, de forma grosseira, terminando aquela ocasião com dois grandes buracos quadrados na cabeça, tudo graças a um Maka-Chop e a um Shinigami-Chop.

\- Vou morrer... - disse ele ao redor de uma poça de sangue que tinha ao seu redor.

\- Idiota - sussurrou Maka, olhando feio para o seu companheiro, embora aquele movimento tenha lhe lembrado de quando os dois eram crianças, e uma aura de melancolia a inundou, mas ela simplesmente sorriu e voltou o seu olhar para Shinigami - Diga-me, Shinigami-sama, por que precisa de nós dois ? - ela perguntou.

\- Hmmm... vocês já vão saber. Stein me contou algo bastante perturbador, motivo pelo qual, em breve, vocês dois vão passar a viver juntos por um tempo indefinido - disse Shinigami-sama, pegando de surpresa a Maka e a Soul, que já havia se recuperado do golpe e havia ficado ao lado dela.

\- Por quê ? - perguntou ela, alçando uma sobrancelha, olhando, confusa, para Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami-sama suspirou profundamente, enquanto seus olhos (sob a máscara) demonstravam preocupação.

\- Vocês vão ver - ele fez uma pausa - Stein me contou que, depois que vocês se estabilizaram, uma mudança bastante complicada se fez presente. Ao que parece, aqueles ataques que vocês receberam da bruxa possuíam uma grande concentração de magia, e nós não sabemos como, mas, aparentemente, quando aqueles círculos de energia se impactaram contra vocês, ambos adquiriram os poderes que essa energia continha. Resumindo, Maka-chan tem poderes congelantes, e Soul-kun tem poderes do fogo - finalizou Shinigami-sama, olhando para ambos, que olhavam para ele sem uma expressão aparente.

\- Hmmm... estou entendendo - disse Maka, enquanto levava uma mão ao rosto e segurava o queixo, para depois olhar para Soul.

Ele, por sua parte, virou-se para olhar para Maka, e depois para Shinigami-sama.

\- Então... por quanto tempo vão permanecer em nós dois os efeitos dessas magias ? - ele perguntou.

\- Isso é o que nós não sabemos, Soul-kun, o que parece é que o feitiço ligou-se ao seu DNA - falou uma quarta voz que fazia-se presente. Era Azusa quem vinha chegando, ajeitando os óculos.

\- E isso significa que...? - ele perguntou, alçando uma sobrancelha, olhando-a.

\- Significa que, por um tempo indefinido, seu corpo vai permanecer com uma temperatura próxima de 42 graus, a qual faria um humano normal cair morto, e você, Maka, vai estar com uma temperatura de -20 graus, em poucas palavras, você será um cubo de gelo ambulante - tentou brincar Asuza, ainda que, obviamente, não tivesse sido bem-sucedida.

\- OK - disse Maka - Mas não é uma coisa estúpida pôr a dois elementos completamente opostos para viver debaixo de um mesmo teto ? Quer dizer, se Soul está com 42 graus, e eu com -20, ele não me faria mal apenas com o simples fato de segurar a minha mão ? - ela terminou de expor as duas dúvidas, que, vindas de quem vieram, eram perguntas lógicas, e que, na verdade, todos estavam esperando, dada a natureza da artesã.

\- Como era de se esperar de você, Maka - disse Azusa, um pouco divertida, enquanto ajeitava os óculos - Você vai entender. Nós fizemos alguns testes enquanto você e Soul estavam inconscientes. Em Soul, nós colocamos um pedaço de carne crua na mão, e, para surpresa de todos, aquele pedaço de carne foi cozido, ou melhor, carbonizado, em menos de dois minutos, e por isso concluímos que Soul não pode tocar ninguém a não ser que sua temperatura diminua; por isso juntamos a sua mão com a de Soul e vimos, ao contrário do que aconteceu com a carne, a temperatura dele baixava até ficar quase normal, e, do mesmo modo, a sua temperatura subia até um nível mais ou menos normal. Nós chegamos à conclusão de que, se vocês viverem juntos por algum tempo, pouco a pouco isso irá combater o feitiço da bruxa, e vocês voltarão ao normal mais rapidamente do que se deixarmos cada um por sua conta. Além disso, se cada um for para um lado, não podemos garantir que vocês vão melhorar, porque também podem piorar - Asuza terminou de explicar, deixando Soul tonto, e fazendo com que a situação ficasse bastante clara para Maka.

\- Nesse caso, não nos resta outra opção - ela afirmou.

\- Quem diria que depois de tanto tempo nós dois voltaríamos a viver juntos, _ne_, Maka ? - ele riu um pouco, para logo depois passar os braços por sobre os ombros da jovem. Realmente, viverem juntos seria uma grande odisséia, já que, agora, cada um tinha o seu parceiro.

* * *

_**POV Maka**_

Realmente, foi uma surpresa e tanto o fato de saber que Soul e eu viveríamos juntos, como quando crianças. Por um lado, eu me sinto feliz, mas, por outro, estou preocupada, pois no dia em que decidi sair daqui, foi para me afastar de Soul, pois eu sempre o amei. Ainda havia o fato de que Kid tinha sentimentos especiais por mim, e, apesar de ele saber de meu amor por Soul, ele me pediu para que eu fosse a sua namorada, me prometendo que, com o tempo, eu aprenderia a também amá-lo.

Não duvidem de que eu não o quero, mas eu sempre o amei como um bom amigo, um irmão e coisas do gênero, mas nunca cheguei a querê-lo como algo mais do que isso, e me sinto mal, porque sei que não estou sendo honesta com ele.

\- Ei, Maka, acorde ! - uma almofada que se choca contra o meu rosto interrompe os meus pensamentos, e eu olho com o cenho franzido para o autor dessa ação.

\- Idiota - eu respondo, olhando para Soul com as bochechas infladas, e desviando o olhar para outro lado. Não consegui evitar de sentir nostalgia quando lembrei que, desde criança, ele sempre fazia isso comigo, e eu lhe respondia do mesmo modo.

\- Hahahaha - ele riu mansamente - Você tem quase 22 anos, e continua sendo uma desatenta, tola - ele me disse, enquanto mostrava a língua, e por um simples ato de reflexo, eu puxei-o, fazendo nós dois irmos ao chão, e eu ficando no meio de suas pernas, abraçando o seu pescoço e mordendo com meus dentes a sua língua, eu ri ao fazer isso, porque realmente não percebia o que estava fazendo, até que senti como a minha própria língua brincava com a de Soul, não era um beijo, simplesmente tinha um pedaço da língua de Soul dentro de minha boca, e eu gostava de sentir a sensação de minha língua contra a dele.

\- M-Maka ? - ele disse, a duras penas, de modo quase incompreensível, uma vez que tinha a língua de fora.

\- O quê ? - eu perguntei, distraidamente, enquanto brincava com a língua de Soul, até que realmente veio um "clic" à minha mente, e, em câmera lenta, soltei a língua de Soul, mas, quando ele retirou-a, um pequeno fio de saliva ficou entre nós. Me enrubesci, não como teria acontecido quando eu era mais jovem, mas pelo menos não dava para se notar muito. Vi como ele me olhava com aqueles grandes olhos vermelhos que eu tanto amava, e depois percebi que ele também se enrubesceu.

\- Errr... me desculpe ? - eu disse, não muito segura.

\- N-não foi nada - disse Soul, levantando-se e me carregando, durante o trajeto, para em seguida me deixar no sofá, bem em cima de suas pernas. Por reflexo, passei o meu braço por sobre o seu pescoço, enquanto acomodava as minhas pernas em seu dorso, fazendo com que a minha coxa tocasse na dele.

\- Soul ? - perguntei, ao sentir como as suas mãos, que percorriam a minha cintura, pressionando-a levemente.

\- Me parece que Shinigami-sama e Azusa cometeram um terrível erro ao deixarem eu e você juntos na mesma casa, Maka - disse ele, com um tom de voz que eu reconheci como luxurioso.

\- Soul Eater Evans, que diabos está passando pela sua cabeça bem agora ? - perguntei, em tom de zombaria, olhando-o nos olhos.

Como única resposta, eu senti os seus lábios sobre os meus, convidando-me para um solicitado beijo que me deixou sem fôlego. Por Deus, como eu havia sentido tanto a falta destes beijos, me lembrei quando ele e eu demos o nosso primeiro beijo...

* * *

_**Flashback (POV geral)**_

_\- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA ! - gritou, encolerizada, a artesã, olhando para a sua arma, que estava esparramada no sofá, coçando a barriga._

_\- Como você incomoda, Maka - ele replicou, enquanto terminava de se deitar no sofá._

_Exatamente quando ele fez isso, Maka ia reclamar de um monte de coisas, mas no caminho os seus pés se enredaram em uma camisa que Soul havia deixado atirada ao chão, e devido à proximidade, ela caiu bem em cima dele e, por causa da gravidade, acabou por unir os seus lábios aos de Soul._

_Depois daquilo, ambos se beijavam sempre que podiam, pois haviam se tornado dependentes dos lábios um do outro._

_**Fim do flashback**_

* * *

_**POV Maka**_

\- Eu havia me esquecido daquele incidente, e de quanto eu conheço bem os seus lábios - ele me disse enquanto me beijava novamente, cada novo beijo expressando mais paixão.

\- Me parece que ambos sentimos saudades - disse eu, desta vez para me apossar de seus lábios com uma fome que eu não sabia que tinha.

\- Ahh... Maka - ele suspirou, após nos separarmos, assim como eu. Ambos estávamos mais do que extasiados pelos lábios um do outro.

\- Sinceramente, Maka, não me importa com quem você esteja, não importa quem seja minha parceira ou companheira durante as noites, eu só sei que te amo, e isso eu não posso mudar, eu sou um completo imbecil por ter deixado você ir embora, e mais ainda por deixar que Kid ficasse com você, se pudesse voltar no tempo, acredite, eu lhe pediria para ser minha namorada, porque só em provar os seus lábios eu me sinto nas nuvens, você é a minha droga, Maka, o meu afrodisíaco, o meu tudo, e realmente não consigo acreditar que eu já não tenho você. Sabe de uma coisa ? Neste exato momento, eu estou profundamente agradecido àquela bruxa, que, apesar de ter nos ferido, permitiu que voltássemos ao nosso passado - disse ele, para, então, me beijar com tanta paixão que me deixou sem fôlego. Quando nós nos separamos, eu olhei surpresa para Soul, mas a minha surpresa não durou muito tempo, uma vez que eu sempre soubera dos sentimentos dele por mim, porém nunca acreditei que ele fosse abrir o jogo comigo.

\- Imagino que você também saiba o quanto que eu te amo, Soul, desde crianças eu dei o meu maior esforço para que você reparasse no meu amor por você, mas antes você era tão idiota que nunca tinha prestado atenção a isso, embora eu imagine que você reparava, sim, mas achava que estava enganado - eu sorri e juntei a minha testa com a dele, fechando os meus olhos, para em seguida voltar a abri-los e olhá-lo nos olhos - No dia em que eu fui embora, desejei, com todo o meu coração, que você me impedisse, lamentavelmente você não fez isso e Kid me estendeu a sua mão, sabendo da situação em que eu me encontrava, e apesar de eu ter me esforçado para querê-lo da mesma forma como a você, eu não consegui, pois, a cada vez em que eu o beijava, via apenas o seu rosto nele, e me lembrava do embriagante e doce sabor dos seus lábios - fiz uma pausa para ver os olhos apaixonados e cheios de amor que ele me mostrava - Sabe por que eu voltei ? - eu soltei, de improviso - Voltei por sua causa, eu havia dito decididamente a Kid "Já não posso mais continuar, preciso voltar", e ele entendeu que eu precisava voltar para você, para os seus braços, para o seu amor, para o seu calor. Mas, sabe, eu voltei com muito medo para Death City - sorri, e me senti um pouco idiota por isso.

\- Medo ? Medo de quê, Maka ? - perguntou Soul, um tanto quanto confuso.

\- Medo de que você já tivesse a esse alguém especial e que eu viesse apenas para atrapalhar as coisas.

\- A verdade é que Chrona e eu ficamos juntos apenas por despeito. Chrona sempre amou Kid e eu sempre amei você. E, como ninguém nos queria, decidimos que tentaríamos ser algo mais do que amigos, mas que, de fato, não funcionou nem um pouco - Soul riu, divertido, imagino que ao lembrar o que acontecera com Chrona - Ela é uma boa garota, mas o único, para ela, realmente é Kid - ele sorriu - Então, Maka, uma vez que eu já não estou com Chrona e você não está com Kid... o que nós fazemos ? - ele perguntou com os olhos esperançosos, olhando para os meus, à espera de uma resposta.

\- É mais do que óbvio, Soul - eu sorri - Primeiro, vou beijar você a noite toda, e, tendo em vista o seu estado - eu falei, movendo os meus quadris para fazê-lo entender que o seu _amigo_ já havia despertado - _, nós vamos brincar um pouco_ \- eu falei, do modo mais sexy que consegui. Soul sorriu com um olhar e um sorriso de luxúria, ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava descontroladamente, deixando os meus lábios ligeiramente inchados - Hummm - sufoquei um gemido, ao sentir uma de suas mãos sobre os meus seios (os quais agora estavam muito maiores), e depois prossegui, com um rubor na face - Em segundo lugar, amanhã bem cedo nos encontraremos com Kid e Chrona para esclarecer tudo, e, depois disso, se tudo correr bem, repetiremos o que vamos fazer esta noite - eu disse, divertida, enquanto Soul me puxava para o sofá.

* * *

_**POV geral**_

No dia seguinte, Soul e Maka falaram com Kid e Chrona, foi grande a surpresa ao ficarem sabendo que, enquanto eles estiveram naquele pequeno coma, ambos foram se conhecendo e, estando a par da situação que ambos tinham com os seus parceiros, não viram nada de mal em começarem a sair juntos.

\- Então, está tudo bem ? - perguntou Soul, com um longo sorriso, olhando para Kid, enquanto estendia-lhe a mão, em um sinal de trégua.

\- Por mim, sim, mas cuide bem dela, Soul, porque você tem uma jóia em suas mãos - disse Kid, em tom de brincadeira, enquanto apertava a mão de Soul.

\- Você, também, cuide de Chrona, que, apesar de muito nervosa, é uma boa garota - ele disse, sorrindo, ainda segurando a mão de Kid.

\- Boa sorte, Chrona - desejou Maka, enquanto abraçava Chrona, que deixou-se ser abraçada, feliz da vida.

Depois de um tempo gasto com as despedidas, Kid e Chrona deram um grito que assustou o próprio Shinigami-sama. Tanto Soul quanto Maka tinham se esquecido de sua situação física, e, por isso, quando Soul apertou por muito tempo a mão de Kid, a mesma começou a se queimar, enquanto Maka, ao abraçar Chrona por muito tempo, começou a congelá-la.

Depois de uma série de pedidos de desculpa, pomadas para queimaduras e muitas toalhas, todos caíram em gargalhadas, até que Soul disse um comentário que não devia e recebeu um bastante merecido Maka-Chop, mas um que era um tanto diferente dos normais, pois, por causa de seus poderes congelantes, o livro transformou-se em um ENORME cubo de gelo no momento de impactar-se contra a cabeça de Soul. Daquele momento em diante, o golpe recebeu o nome de "Maka-Ice-Chop".

E, em razão do golpe recebido e da dor, Soul começou a gritar, com sua boca cuspindo grandes chamas (literalmente), enquanto queixava-se com Maka.

Novamente, todos caíram em gargalhadas diante de toda aquela cena. Depois de muito tempo de sofrimento, finalmente todos estavam felizes, com as pessoas com as quais estavam destinados a ficar.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T 2:** Segunda fic de do fandom de Soul Eater que traduzo, e uma que adorei traduzir (há tempos que eu já estava devendo a mim mesmo essa tradução). Gostaram dela ? Espero que sim.

Reviews, se puderem postar, pode ser ?


End file.
